chronicles_of_athirufandomcom-20200214-history
Hand to Hand Combat
Traditionally, Riders are schooled in both armed and unarmed hand-to-hand combat, though there may never come a time when they need to use it. The seven traditional forms Form I – Kélan – KAY-lan – The most basic form of sword fighting. It is taught to Riders from when they are eleven years of age, after they learn the basics of unarmed combat. Form II – Kanan – KAY-nan – When a student learns the basic techniques of Kélan, they are able to start to learn Kanan and Kotan. This is most commonly a year or so after they begin their training. Form III – Kotan – KOH-tan – The basis for all defensive techniques. Kotan is the third form developed as a response to Kanan, with which it is taught simultaneously. Form IV – Kairan – KY-ran – The most acrobatic form, it is commonly used as a one sided display, almost taking on the qualities of a dance. As such, it is seen by some as merely showing off, it is put to best use when there is a lot of space around the combatants. Form V – Karai – This form is quite aggressive, and is mainly used by riders who are physically strong. Form VI – Kéana – KAY-ah-nuh – In this form, the students are taught to use their surroundings to their advantage. Form VII – Kidàn – KEE-dahn – Known as the Ideal Form, the seventh form is a synthesis of all other forms. It is not taught, but it is learned by those patient enough to master the basics all of the other forms. It has the flexibility of Kairan as well as the power of Karai. Form VIII – Koljai – This form is interesting, because it was abandoned for reasons unknown, only to be rediscovered about two hundred years ago. Even now, it is not often taught, and known as the “lost” eighth form. It is one of the more aggressive forms, like Karai. Variations on the Seven Forms Varkan – The form used with fighting knives, although bigger beings might use two swords. It does not follow the same naming convention as the seven forms because it is in a category all of its own. Kagari – This form, known by some as the Dark form, is specifically used by those who favour the Dark Arts, as they tend to carry a double bladed sword. The techniques it is based upon are not considered fair play. Ascelin is one of the few Riders who is trained in this form, as he has studied and become competent with all of the key forms and variations. Kajin – the freehand form. It is the most basic form, so it is the first taught. It is also handy when a Rider cannot use a weapon, even when those weapons are part of their surroundings. Kolana – this form is used when armed with a longer weapon such as a spear or polearm.